Compromiso
by Sora Vasconcelos
Summary: Este fanfic es un AU y está basado en una misión de un videojuego (para ser más específica en el juego de the legend of zelda majora's mask).
1. Chapter 1

**Primer día.**

 **6:00 am.**

Era una mañana tranquila en _**Clock Town**_ , para ser más específico en la parte Este de la ciudad, y en esa parte de la ciudad vivía Yuri Plisetsky de 21 años, el chico se había levantado para arreglarse y empezar a trabajar en la _**Posada del Puchero,**_ casi todo el lugar estaba lleno solo había una habitación, pero esa habitación ya estaba reservada para alguien que llegaría ese mismo día.

Yuri se levanta y se vistió para empezar a trabajar

Pero Yuri no trabajaba solo, lo ayudaba su madre Yulia Plisetsky, que en apariencia era muy igual a su único hijo, pero era muy distintos en personalidad, pero el joven amaba mucho a su madre.

También estaba su abuelo Nikolai Plisetsky pero él no trabajaba en la posada, él ya estaba muy viejo para atender el lugar, y a veces olvidaba las cosas aunque su hija cree que solo lo hace para no trabajar.

 **8:00 am.**

Como siempre la posaba abre a la misma hora, y Yuri estaba en el mostrador esperando a la persona que había hecho la reservación o al cartero, el que llegara primero, pero nada, era muy temprano para esperar a la gente, solo salían los que estaban viviendo en la posada para hacer su día a día, todos salían y entraban del local y todos saludaban a Yuri como de costumbre.

 **11:00 am.**

Era la hora de comer para el abuelo de Yuri, y el joven era el encargado para darle de comer, y mientras hacia la comida su madre se encargaba del local.

Yuri ya estaba en la cocina de la posada, la cocina era muy grande, ya que la posada antes era una cafetería, pero tras la muerte del padre de Yuri, el servicio de adquirir de habitación paso a ser su labor principal, y aunque la posada era pequeña son solo tres habitaciones siempre en esa época del mes siempre va gente de todas partes, incluso en ese mes tenían hermanos, un chico y una chica que eran bailarines, que se hospedaban en una habitación del segundo piso, y siempre salían a practicar en las noches, y un cliente que llegaría esa tarde se alojaría en la habitación continua a la de los hermanos, y Yuri esperaba que no hubiera ningún problema con ninguno de los inquilinos.

-ya casi está listo- se dijo Yuri mientras le hacia el desayuno a su abuelo.

 **11:30 am.**

Yuri tenía una bandeja llena de comida para su abuelo, no estaba en el segundo piso la habitación de su abuelo así que no había problema en llevarle la comida, pero tenía miedo de que se le cayera la comida.

Yuri ya adentro de la habitación de su abuelo, el hombre estaba en una silla leyendo un libro, y al ver a su nieto con la comida en sus manos le empezó a hablar.

-oh Yura, ya he comido- le dice el abuelo a su nieto.

-no es cierto- Yuri deja la comida en una mesa –no has comido- lo mira y se acerca a su abuelo.

-ya he comido, ahora date prisa y llévate eso-le reclama algo molesto.

-no es bueno que dejes de comer, por favor come- le pide en una voz muy amable el joven a su abuelo.

-¿no te he dicho que ya he comido Yura?-le reclama el abuelo a su nieto.

-entonces no comas lo que te prepare, me rindo- dice el joven tomando otra vez la comida para llevársela.

-menos mal- susurro el anciano volviendo a leer su libro.

-¿menos mal?, ¿te alegras?-pregunto el joven algo impresionado.

-Eeeeeh… ¿Qui…..quieres que te lea un cuento?-pregunto Nikolai tratando de cambiar de tema.

Pero antes de que Yuri saliera vio un cuaderno abierto en la mesa, era una especie de diario, era de su abuelo, así que lo leyó sin que su abuelo lo viera.

 _ **¨Hoy ha vuelto a cocinar mi nieto, creo que esa comida puede acortarme la vida, he pensado una manera de librarme de comer. Lo intentare mañana, espero que no me descubra¨.**_

Eso es lo que decía el diario y Yuri se deprimió mucho por eso, no creyó que su abuelo sea capaz de eso por no comer su comida, eso deprimió mucho al joven y fue a su habitación para estar solo, y comerse el solo la comida.

 **1:20 pm.**

Yuri ya estaba mejor y tranquilo, salió de su habitación, y ocupo su lugar del trabajo y su madre se fue a reclamarle a su padre por hablarle así a su hijo, Yuri no quería peleas en su familia pero no pudo detener a su madre.

 **2:10 pm.**

Había llegado el cartero a la posada y se dirigió a Yuri, este último se impresiono por lo que le estaba entregando era una carta, pero era una carta de Jean Jacques Leroy.

-¡AH!, eh…eh….esta….este…. ¿Qué es esto?-Yuri está muy sorprendido por la carta.

-entrega completa- dijo el cartero para luego irse.

-¡AH!, ¡ESPERE!-detuvo Yuri al cartero–esta carta, ¿Dónde la ha….?-no termino la oración por que el cartero lo interrumpió.

-en el buzón-contesto el cartero de forma seria.

-¡ESO NO ES LO QUE QUIERO DECIR, ¿DEL BUZÓN, DONDE?!-pregunto Yuri algo alterado.

-del buzón de algún sitio-volvió a contestar el cartero con el mismo tono de voz.

-¡ESO NO ES LO QUE QUIERO DECIR!-Yuri estaba desesperado –por favor, dígamelo- dijo Yuri algo triste.

-es un secreto no puedo decirlo- dice el cartero de una mejor forma.

-¡PERO DEBO SABERLO!- Yuri tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, así que solo agradeció al cartero y este se fue.

Tenía una carta de su prometido, estaba bien el chico por lo menos, pero tenía que verlo, tenía que saber más de él, ¿Por qué no aparecía en ningún sitio?, ¿y por qué en la carta le pedía que lo esperara?, ¿iba a volver?, Yuri tenía muchas preguntas en ese momento.

 **3:30 pm.**

Había llegado Otabek Altin al pueblo y tenía una gran maleta, al parecer se iba a quedar mucho tiempo, había llegado por la parte Este de _**Clock Town,**_ así que no tuvo mucho problemas en llegar a la _**Posada del Puchero,**_ al entrar al local vio a Yuri con una carta en la mano y tenía una expresión de tristeza, no sabía por qué su amigo estaba así, pero decidió animar a su amigo.

El rubio ni noto que el kazajo había llegado, hasta que Otabek toco la campana del mostrador, al escuchar eso Yuri levanto la mirada y sonrió al ver a Otabek.

-¡POR DIOS HOLA OTABEK!- Yuri salta del mostrador para poder abrazar a su amigo -¡SI PUDISTE VENIR!-grita de emoción el rubio.

-por supuesto que iba a venir, no podía faltar a tu boda- corresponde al abrazo con una leve sonrisa.

-ah- Yuri suelta a su amigo muy triste y de forma lenta –hablando de eso, creo que se va a cancelar- dice en un tono de tristeza.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-pregunto el kazajo algo confundido.

-es que Jean, no aparece por ningún lado- contesta Yuri aún más triste.

-¿Cómo que no aparece?-pregunto Otabek mas confundido.

-es que no me visita desde hace unos días y me estoy preocupando, y fui a su casa y nada, no está, sus padres tampoco saben dónde está- contesta Yuri muy preocupado.

-tranquilo Yuri, no te preocupes- dice tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-y ahora me llego una carta de el- le muestra la carta al kazajo.

Otabek toma la carta y la empieza a leer, en si la carta decía que iba a regresar, que lo esperara, no podía regresar por ahora, pero que iba a volver para el día de su boda.

-lo vez, él va a volver, no pasa nada- dice tratando de animar al pequeño.

-pero no lo sé- dice muy triste.

-¿confías en el?-pregunto de forma seria el kazajo.

-claro que confió en el- dice de forma rápida.

-entonces no debes dudar-

-pero mi madre me hace dudar cada vez más-

-pues no le hagas caso así de simple, solo espéralo Yuri- dice poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-gracias Otabek- le agradece dedicándole una sonrisa- bueno supongo que tu hiciste la reservación, ¿no?-pregunto Yuri cambiando de tema.

-si fui yo-

-bien, entonces tu habitación es la _**Suite Cuchillo**_ del segundo piso- le entrega la llave.

-gracias Yuri- dice tomando la llave y empieza a ir a su habitación.

 **4:00 pm.**

Otabek empezó a desempacar un poco y se acostó para descansar, el viaje había sido algo largo necesitaba dormir, para cuando estaba a punto de dormir, pero alguien toco su puerta, fue a abrir la puerta y al ver quien era, y se sorprendió un poco porque era Yuri.

-Yuri, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el chico algo impresionado.

-Otabek, necesito tu ayuda, por favor ve a la cocina a las 11:30 pm, para que te explique-dice el rubio en voz muy baja.

-¿Por qué?- estaba confundido el kazajo.

-tu solo has lo que te digo- lo dice en voz baja pero en un tono de molestia, y vuelve rápidamente a su puesto de trabajo.

El kazajo estaba muy confundido por la actitud de su amigo, pero no iba a negarle nada, su amigo estaba muy sensible en ese momento, aparte solo tenía que ir a la cocina a esa hora, tal vez era algo sobre Jean, y quería ayudarlo en todo.

Pero quería ayudarlo más, así que decidió salir hacia la casa de Jean, gracias a dios la casa de Jean no estaba lejos y era fácil de ubicar, ya que era en la alcaldía.

La familia de Jean era algo rica, su padre era el alcalde del pueblo, el hombre se llamaba Alain Leroy, pero por desgracias siempre estaba ocupado en las juntas del pueblo y no tenía mucho tiempo para su familia, solo estaba con su esposa y su hijo en la noche, y aunque no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos los amaba mucho, y su familia lo amaba.

 **4:15 pm.**

 _ **La Residencia Oficial del alcalde**_ era algo pequeña, tenía una alcoba para la familia y la oficina de Alain.

Y Otabek al llegar a a ese lugar, vio a la recepcionista que era una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, era muy hermosa y se veía que era muy amable, su nombre era Mila, y ella al ver que había llegado Otabek rápidamente lo miraba con una sonrisa y más por que Otabek se acercaba.

-Bienvenido, ¿vienes a tratar algún asunto?-pregunto amablemente Mila al kazajo.

-si vine a hablar con la familia Leroy, es sobre su hijo- contesta Otabek de forma seria, y Mila al escuchar eso se sorprende un poco, al parecer ella también sabía que Jean estaba desaparecido.

-bien, la sala que está a tu izquierda es la habitación del alcalde- Mila señala la puerta de la habitación que estaba diciendo- parece como si tuviera algún tipo de reunión creo- contesta Mila algo angustiada porque se podía escuchar voces y a veces eran muy fuertes- la habitación de tu derecha es el salón, así también como la oficina de Nathalie Leroy- Mila ahora miraba la otra puerta del lugar- aunque la señorita Nathalie Leroy se enfadara si entras en su oficina sin tener una visita concentrada.

-no te preocupes, si se trata de su hijo estoy seguro que me va a recibir muy bien- le sonríe un poco a la chica.

-pero te aconsejo que seas delicado con ellos, están muy angustiados- dice Mila en un tono muy bajo para que ninguno de los Leroy la puedan escuchar.

-muy bien muchas gracias- agradece y se dirige a la habitación de la derecha, a la oficina de Nathalie Leroy.

La señora Nathalie Leroy era la encargada de organizar los eventos del pueblo, y todos los que querían organizar un evento o presentarse en el pueblo tenían que hablar con ella, y como se acercaba _**El Carnaval del Tiempo**_ estaba muy ocupada casi todo el tiempo, también se encargaba de la oficina de correos, pero en ese momento la mujer tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, solo quería descansar y ver a su hijo.

Otabek toco la puerta antes de entrar, y no recibía una respuesta, así que entro como quiera y al entrar vio a la mujer sentada en un comedor y estaba mirando una foto familiar con una mirada algo deprimida.

-disculpe- dice Otabek para llamar la atención y la mujer al verlo deja lo que estaba haciendo y mira al kazajo.

-hola joven, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estás pensando en hacer un numero en el carnaval?, ¿o acaso eres el experto en personas desaparecidas que he contratado?-pregunto la mujer y la última pregunta la hizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no, lo siento, soy amigo de Yuri Plisetsky, el chico está muy preocupado por Jean Leroy, ¿el cuál es su hijo verdad?-pregunto Otabek acercándose a la mujer.

-si- contesta algo decaída – pero yo ni si quiera sé dónde está y yo soy su madre- la mujer tenía un tono de voz que parecía que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento –es terrible, estoy muy preocupada, no puedo ni comer ni dormir tranquila- lo mira secándose una lagrima que había salido.

-no se preocupe señora, yo la voy ayudar para que lo encuentre- dice Otabek consolando a la mujer.

-¿enserio lo harás?-pregunto Nathalie algo emocionada.

-sí, pero necesito saber cómo es su hijo, yo no lo conozco- le explica el kazajo.

-muy bien no te preocupes, es un joven de 23 años , delgado, algo de musculo, es muy alto mide 1.78 cm, tiene el cabello negro, tiene un corte de pelo algo inusual, lo lleva algo corto, lo tiene un poco rapado de los lados, pero tiene unos cuantos mechones tapando su frente, sus ojos son de color azul, tiene la piel algo morena, y siempre viste de colores rojo y negro- describe Nathalie mientras le entregaba una foto de su hijo y Otabek la observa.

El kazajo al ver la foto del joven y al verlo entiende por qué Yuri estaba como loco buscándolo, porque Jean era realmente guapo y muy atractivo, hasta sintió algo de envidia de Yuri por que se podía casar con alguien muy atractivo, pero no entendía por qué ese chico se iría lejos de su amigo, ¿había buscado a alguien más?, no lo sabía pero lo iba a descubrir.

-mi hijo es muy atractivo ¿verdad?- Nathalie tenía una sonrisa algo traviesa al ver como Otabek miraba la foto de su hijo.

-¿ah?, pue…. Pues un po…poco- el kazajo estaba algo nervioso y sonrojado por que la mujer tenía razón en lo que decía.

-no te preocupes a muchos les ha gustado mi hijo, pero recuerda, él ya está comprometido, y recuerda que es con tu mejor amigo- dice la mujer recordando porque le había entregado la foto de su hijo al kazajo.

-si no se preocupe, eso lo sé muy bien- dice guardando la foto y ya estaba un poco más tranquilo.

-bien por favor, te encargo mucho este trabajo- le dice la mujer algo preocupada.

-si yo me encargo de todo- le sonríe para que se calme un poco.

En ese momento entra a la habitación el señor Alain y al ver al joven se confunde mucho al verlo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el hombre acercándose al kazajo.

-mi nombre es Otabek Altin, soy amigo de Yuri Plisetsky- Otabek se presentó de la mejor forma que pudo.

-él se ofreció para buscar a nuestro hijo cariño- dice la mujer acercándose a su esposo.

-¿enserio?-pregunto mirando al kazajo.

-si cariño, yo confió en ti-dice la Nathalie sonriéndole un poco

-bien- Alain se acerca a Otabek- si mi esposa confía en ti para buscar a mi hijo, yo confió en ti- pone su mano en el hombro del joven y se acerca al oído de kazajo- esto es un secreto, así que no se lo cuentes a mi esposa, ve a preguntarle a la tienda de curiosidades, está en la parte oeste del pueblo y solo abre por la noche, yo iría, pero esa persona es una mala influencia para mí- se aleja de Otabek y este último solo asiente con la cabeza.

-bien, pero me gustaría entrar a la habitación de su hijo- dice el joven mirando a los dos padres de forma seria.

-si no hay problema lo que necesites para encontrar a nuestro hijo está bien- dice Nathalie contenta.

Otabek entra a la habitación de la familia, la habitación era muy lujosa era elegante, y al entrar vio una alcoba elegante, había una cama matrimonial muy grande en la habitación, allí era donde dormía la pareja de esposos, tenía una gran decoración, Otabek le gustó mucho la habitación, pero tenía que enfocarse en la razón por la que estaba allí.

Se dirigió hacia otra puerta que estaba en esa habitación, y esa puerta llevaba una habitación algo pequeña, pero también era algo elegante, pero la cama era algo pequeña, era individual y cerca de la cama habia un escritorio la cual había un cuaderno abierto y alado del cuaderno había una foto donde estaban Yuri y Jean, se veían muy felices juntos, no podía entender por qué Jean se había alejado de Yuri, se acercó al cuaderno que era el diario del chico y pudo leer que lo último que puso era:

 _ **¨La boda se celebrara pronto, puede que sea precipitado, pero ya he terminado mi mascara, ¿habrá acabado la suya Yuri?, el suele hacer las cosas en el último minuto, así que lo dudo, hay una reunión de amigos esta noche en el Bar Lácteo, pienso enseñarles mi mascara a todos y hablar de mi prometido lo mejor que pueda¨.**_

Gracias a lo que decía el diario y lo que le había dicho Alain ya tenía dos lugares en donde podía buscar, e iba a empezar a buscar en el _**Bar Lácteo**_ , y luego iría a la _**Tienda de Curiosidades**_ , después de todo ese lugar abria en la noche, así que tenía tiempo.

 **5:00 pm.**

El bar estaba en la parte Este del pueblo, Otabek era mayor así que pudo entrar, el bar estaba abierto aunque todavía era algo de día, al entrar no vio a ningún cliente solo estaba el barman quien estaba limpiando el lugar.

El barman se llamaba Georgi él era una buena persona, toda la gente le agradaba, pero también era muy dramático a veces, es un soñador, y a veces que se pasaba de copas creía que vivía en un cuento clásico sobre príncipes y caballeros, pero normalmente tiene una actitud seria hacia algunos temas, pero tiene su propia manera de expresarse, y por ese tipo de cosas siempre lo dejaban sus novias, porque la forma que se expresaba era muy rara, pero todos sus amigos lo querían mucho.

Otabek entra al lugar y el barman al verlo se acerca a él.

-el bar abre por la noche joven, y solo para socios, no se admiten personas que no pueden demostrar que son socios-le explica al kazajo y este último lo mira algo serio y con una mirada llena de enojo –bue…..bueno, estoy prepa…..preparando las cosas, así que puede quedarse si no se pone en medio mientras limpio-le dice algo asustado por que Otabek tenía una mirada de enfado.

-no vengo a tomar, vengo a preguntarle sobre una persona desaparecida- Otabek saca la foto de Jean y se la muestra a Georgi.

-oh, ¿tú también estas buscando al joven Jean?-pregunta Georgi mirando la foto- parece que la señora Nathalie Leroy aún no sabe dónde está- eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja pero rápidamente dice otra cosa –pero él no es de los que huye, debe de haber alguna razón para que no aparezca, espera y veras –Georgi sonríe un poco al joven –cuando llegue el momento él estará preparado, aparecerá- dice el hombre para luego volver a limpiar.

-por favor si sabe algo de donde puede estar dígamelo, su familia y su prometido están muy preocupados- Otabek guarda la foto y empieza a presionar al hombre.

-no sé dónde está, pero sé que no escaparía, pero creo que él puede saber dónde está, es el hombre de la Tienda de Curiosidades-le responde sin mirarlo pero luego lo mira algo serio- pero creo que también podría saber es Seung- lo dice con un tono de duda.

-¿Seung?-pregunto Otabek confundido.

-si el joven Seung Gil Lee, él trabaja aquí a veces, el viene a traerme algunas bebidas para el bar, ya que él trabaja en el rancho que está en el suroeste a las afueras del pueblo- le explica Georgi a Otabek quien empieza a pensar.

-¿Qué tan lejos está ese rancho?-pregunto el kazajo algo serio.

-no podrás llegar rápido joven, está muy lejos, hasta te puedes perder si no sabes a donde ir- se ríe un poco Georgi –pero si te sirve el vendrá hoy a entregar más bebida, debe llegar como a las 11:00 pm, el nunca falta, así que le podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras- le contesta.

-¿y por qué cree que el joven Seung puede saber dónde estaría Jean?-pregunto el kazajo algo confundido.

-es que Seung antes salía con el joven Leroy, era su novio antes de que conociera al joven Plisetsky, pero yo tengo entendido que habían terminado bien su relación, hasta Seung fue invitado a la boda-Otabek al escuchar esa explicación empezó a dudar sobre Seung –pero las señoras Leroy y Plisetsky no les agrada para nada el joven Seung, porque no tiene una buena reputación en el pueblo- eso lo dice algo deprimido por que él sabía muy bien porque decían eso de él.

-bien entonces regresare para interrogarlo, muchas gracias- agradece el kazajo al hombre.

-de acuerdo, espero que haya sido de ayuda-

-sí, fuiste de mucha ayuda- sonríe un poco Otabek y se fue del bar.

 **10:00 pm.**

El kazajo había estado toda la tarde preguntándole a todo el pueblo si sabían dónde estaba Jean, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, todos lo conocían, también era querido por todos, también estaban preocupados, así que le dieron toda la información que necesitaba Otabek, pero casi siempre le decían que no sabían dónde estaba.

 _ **¨ ¿estás buscando a Jean?, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo buscarlo¨**_

 _ **¨lo he visto algunas veces en el lavadero, Pero… ¿Quién es? , ¿Qué ha hecho?¨**_

 _ **¨no conozco a ese chico¨**_

 _ **¨no ha estado por aquí, ¿has preguntado por el en las riendas cercanas?¨**_

 _ **¨Oh, ¿Jean? El hijo del alcalde, ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto últimamente¨**_

 _ **¨Ah Jean, no ha pasado por aquí¨**_

 _ **¨no sé dónde está, incluso si lo supiera, sería un secreto¨**_

 _ **¨ ¿Jean?, me acuerdo cuando pertenecía a una banda de rock, pero hace tiempo que no lo veo, ¿Qué habrá sido de el? ¨**_

 _ **¨Lo he visto en algún lugar, está por aquí cerca¨**_

Aunque todos le decían que no lo conocían hubo una respuesta que le ayudo un poco y fue _**¨lo he visto algunas veces en el lavadero¨,**_ la respuesta se la había dado un pequeño niño que siempre estaba merodeando por todo el pueblo, ahora Otabek tenía otra pista de Jean y eso era bueno, pero primero tenía que ir a la tienda de curiosidades para preguntarle al encargado si lo había visto, ya que el señor Alain le había dicho que buscara allí primero.

La tienda estaba en la parte Oeste del pueblo, era una tienda algo pequeña, y estaba algo escondida, así que tardo un poco en encontrarla, y muy pocos sabían de la existencia de la tienda.

Al llegar a la tienda no vio a nadie y cuando entro pudo ver mejor el lugar, era una tienda algo rara, y al entrar pudo ver que solo había un pasillo que iba directamente hacia un mostrador, ya que los lados de la tienda había muchas cajas, libros, frascos y muchas cosas más, estaban amontonados, y el kazajo sabía si cocaba algo podía caerle todas las cosas encima así que solo camino con cuidado y se dirigió al mostrador, pero no había nadie allí.

-¿hola, buenas noches?-pregunto Otabek ya cerca del mostrador.

Al estar ya cerca del mostrador pudo ver que también había muchas cosas, y más libros, también había un gran reloj, una balanza de oro, una armadura de plata y una gran caja fuerte que el joven sabía muy bien que esa caja estaba llena de dinero, o por lo menos de productos.

-¿hay alguien aquí?- pregunto algo impaciente por que no le gustaba estar en ese lugar.

En ese momento escucho un ruido que se escuchaba cerca de la armadura, así que dirigió su mirada a ese objeto el cual se empezó a mover y eso asusto al kazajo.

-espera, no te asustes- se escucha una voz que venía adentro de la armadura y esta se empezó a mover y se quería quitar el casco de la armadura y lo logra pero con dificultad.

Logra al fin quitarse el casco y se podría ver que era un chico algo joven, tenía el pelo algo largo que le cubría las orejas y era de color café, sus ojos son de un marrón muy oscuro, la piel que tenía era algo morena, y tenía unas grandes cejas.

Leo de la Iglesia era su nombre, y era el encargado de la _**Tienda de Curiosidades,**_ era un chico que sabía todo de todos, a veces aceptaba comprar cosas de algunos clientes que le llevaban, el vendía todo tipo de mercancías, pero a veces esos productos eran robados, a Leo no le importaba mucho de dónde venían esas cosas, solo le importaba el dinero que daba la gente por ellas, era muy frio a veces son sus clientes si no tenían el dinero suficiente, o que no traían el producto que le habían prometido, pero si lograba hacerlo bien te trataba muy bien.

Cuando el joven se pudo quitar toda la armadura, pudo ver que era algo delgado, y vestía con una camisa negra y se puso una chaqueta de mismo color, y unos pantalones de color negro, y al ver a Otabek le sonríe como a cualquier otro cliente, siempre lo hacía.

-hola buenas noches joven, bienvenido a la _**Tienda de Curiosidades**_ , ¿busca algo en específico?-pregunto Leo con una sonrisa y de una voz algo alegre.

-eh, no realmente, me han dicho que usted puede saber el paradero de este chico- Otabek le muestra la foto de Jean, y en el momento en el que Leo vio la foto se puso algo serio.

-vaya con que Jean, ¿no ha regresado todavía?, si lo conozco, pero no lo he visto en estos días, la última vez que lo vi fue en el bar hace como unos 2 días- dice Leo sonriendo un poco y Otabek guarda la foto –si es un amigo mío, a él le vendo lo que siempre me pide, la última vez le vendí unos materiales para una máscara que estaba haciendo, fue algo difícil tuve que hablar con un experto- dice con una voz maliciosa.

-¿un experto?-pregunto Otabek confundido.

-yo tengo contactos, y algunos no son muy buenas personas que digamos- se ríe un poco Leo.

-bien entiendo, yo no diré nada, si me dice todo lo que sabe de Jean-lo mira de forma seria.

-no es necesario, el alcalde sabe lo que hago, y como que tengo su permiso en hacerlo- se ríe un poco.

-bien, pero dime lo que paso esa noche que lo viste por última vez- dice Otabek algo impaciente.

-de acuerdo, era de noche estábamos todos sus amigos en el bar, estábamos Emil, Georgi, Victor, Yuuri, JJ, y yo, era una gran fiesta, estábamos festejando su compromiso, era una gran fiesta, todos estábamos tomados y cantando y gritando, luego llego Seung el ex novio de JJ, había llegado para entregar mercancía, pero al ver que Jean se iba a casar decidió dar, un espectáculo- la última palabra la dijo con un tono de forma seductora.

-¿espectáculo?-pregunto el kazajo algo confundido.

-sí, un espectáculo, ¿no sabes lo que hace ese chico?-pregunto Leo algo sorprendido.

-no, lo desconozco- dice Otabek de forma seria.

-dios amigo, no sabes de lo que te pierdes- se ríe un poco Leo.

-puedes continuar por favor- dice mirando molesto a Leo porque estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-si muy bien, la fiesta estaba muy buena, Seung estaba dando un gran espectáculo, hasta creo que solo quería hacerlo para Jean- se ríe un poco- bueno en fin, eran la 1:00 am, y todos nos estábamos ya yendo a nuestras casas, el último en irse fue Jean, yo le ofrecí llevarlo a su casa, pero él se negó, estaba algo borracho pero todavía sabía muy bien lo que decía, así que lo deje irse- dice Leo para luego dejar de hablar.

-¿y qué más?-pregunto Otabek esperando que el chico hablara más.

-eso es todo, al día siguiente no lo vi, el siempre venía a esta tienda a estas horas, pero desde ese día ya no lo volví a ver-contesto Leo.

-diablos, eso no me ayuda en nada- suspira Otabek algo molesto.

-¿ya buscaste en el _**lavadero**_?- pregunto Leo algo curioso.

-no, no he buscado en ese lugar-

-deberías buscar allí, a veces iba a ese lugar para estar solo, tal vez este en ese lugar, y creo que tenía un pequeño lugar secreto allí también, porque se podía quedar allí por dos días seguidos, pero muy pocos saben dónde está su lugar secreto- Leo le dice a Otabek el cual sonríe un poco.

-¿Quién podría saber su lugar secreto?-pregunto Otabek curioso.

-pues los únicos que conozco son Yuri, y Seung, puedes preguntarle a Seung, tal vez el sepa en donde esta- le contesta.

-bien, de hecho en estos momentos voy a ir al bar, ya debe estar llegando al lugar- dice mirando la hora.

-muy bien, puedes irte, tengo cosas que hacer- le pide Leo al kazajo.

-bien, gracias- agradece el kazajo para luego dirigirse a la puerta de la salida.

-espero que lo encuentres- susurra Leo en voz muy baja mientras miraba como Otabek salía de su tienda.

 **10:45 pm.**

Otabek estaba muy cerca del bar, y al ver el lugar pudo ver como llegaba una carreta con un caballo en ella, y también de esa carreta bajo un chico, ese chico tenía el cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, los ojos algo rasgados, tenía facciones algo asiáticas, su piel era blanca casi pálida, y vestía de una camisa de color rojo que tenía un dibujo de un perro en ella, tenía una chaqueta negra, y unos pantalones del mismo color, y unos tenis rojos, y estaba acompañado de un perro, parecía ser un husky.

Otabek al verlo se impresiono mucho, porque a ese chico lo conocía muy bien, era casi su amigo, pero lo había conocido hace mucho tiempo cuando apenas tenía 10 años, y en ese momento tenía 18 años, había pasado casi 8 años desde la última vez que lo había visto.

 **-Flash Back-**

 _Hace 8 años Otabek fue enviado a un rancho para que se alejara de la ciudad ya que tenía muchos problemas en la ciudad, así que sus padres lo llevaron al rancho para despejarlo un poco._

 _Y Otabek al ver el lugar sonrió un poco porque era un lugar muy bonito, y muy vivo, había muchos animales, como vacas, cerdos, pollos, gallinas, caballos, y perros también, se veía que era un lugar muy hermoso._

 _-listo hijo ya llegamos- dice el padre de Otabek quien detuvo la carreta donde habían llegado._

 _-me gusta mucho este lugar papá-dice Otabek con una sonrisa._

 _-bien, vivirás aquí por unos 2 años o menos- sonríe bajándose de la carreta y las cosas de su hijo._

 _Otabek también se bajó y empezó a ver el lugar, era muy amplio con una gran área verde, había árboles, arbustos y cultivos, iba aprender mucho de los cultivos._

 _-hola, ustedes deben ser de la familia Altin- se acerca un hombre junto con un pequeño niño, el hombre parecía ser el jefe del lugar._

 _-sí, somos nosotros-saluda el padre de Otabek acercándose al hombre junto con su hijo._

 _-y este joven debe ser Otabek, ¿verdad?-pregunto el hombre mirando al joven._

 _-sí, soy Otabek Altin, mucho gusto- extiende su mano para saludarlo la cual fue estrechada con la del hombre._

 _-mucho gusto joven, te presento a mi hijo, él es Seung Gil Lee-dice el hombre mostrando al niño que estaba alado de él._

 _-hola-saluda el chico de forma muy seria._

 _-ho….hola- saluda con algo de miedo porque estaba algo nervioso de estar cerca de ese chico._

 _-bien, por favor cuídenlo mucho- dice el padre de Otabek abrazando a su hijo._

 _-si no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargamos-le sonríe un poco el otro hombre._

 _-bien, gracias- mira a su hijo –hijo por favor pórtate bien, voy a regresar pronto-_

 _-si no te preocupes papá-dice calmando a su padre._

 _-bien, ya me voy- abraza a su hijo muy fuerte, no lo iba a ver por un largo tiempo._

 _El padre de Otabek se fue y cuando no lo podían ver dejaron que el chico entrara a su hogar para que pueda dejar sus cosas y que le puedan explicar las reglas del lugar._

 _El primer día fue tranquilo solo fue explicarle las reglas, y las tareas que iba hacer, y el mayor tiempo Seung estaba con él para enseñarle el lugar, el chico era muy callado así que Otabek intentaba hacerle platica pero no funcionaba._

 _Pero cuando iniciaron las tareas del día al día todo fue mal, primero tuvo que ir por los huevos de las gallinas, Otabek creyó que era fácil, pero no fue así, las gallinas al ver las intenciones del kazajo lo empezaron a atacar, y Seung al ver eso las alejó del chico, y aunque también había recibido algunos picotazos no le importo mucho en ayudarlo, dejaron las gallinas solas para tomar los huevos más tarde._

 _En ordeñar una vaca le fue mal, no pudo hacerlo a la primera, porque no sabía cómo, y una vez lo hizo muy fuerte tanto que lastimo a la vaca, así que se acercó Seung para ayudarlo, le explico de la mejor manera que pudo, Otabek lo volvió a intentar y aunque le tomó tiempo pudo lograrlo, cuando termino de ordeñar a la vaca tomo la cubeta llena de leche y la llevaron a su lugar._

 _La nueva vida de Otabek fue muy pesada pero pudo adaptarse un poco rápido, después de todo siempre estaba con Seung quien lo cuidaba._

 _Y poco a poco se llevaban bien, Seung ya hablaba un poco más con Otabek, no hablaba mucho pero si podía tener una conversación algo buena._

 _Y se llevaban bien por 2 meses, Otabek y Seung fueron grandes amigos, habían tenido una gran amistad, de hecho Seung había hecho unos collares iguales para los dos, solo que uno era azul y el otro era negro, era muy hermosos pero Otabek por accidente había roto el suyo, y tenía miedo de decírselo a Seung, porque creyó que lo iba a odiar, pero un día Seung se dio cuenta que no lo tenía, y se sintió muy triste porque creyó que no lo tenía por qué lo odiaba, así que estuvo deprimido por una semana, y Otabek lo noto, y decidió decirle la verdad, y todo había salido bien, así que Seung le hizo otro a Otabek._

 _Pero la amistad de ellos había acabado un día cuando el padre de Otabek llego al rancho, al momento en el que Seung vio al padre de Otabek se le rompió el corazón, porque no quería que Otabek se fuera de su lado, así que fue corriendo por Otabek, pero no le dijo que su padre estaba allí, solo lo abrazo muy fuerte, y aunque Otabek no lo miraba sabía muy bien que estaba llorando, porque sentía sus lágrimas en su hombro, y eso lo destrozo un poco, no sabía porque lloraba pero cuando Seung estaba más tranquilo le dijo que su padre estaba allí, y el kazajo pudo entender la razón por la que estaba llorando._

 _-Seung, mírame-Otabek toma el rostro del coreano –nos volveremos a ver- trata de animar a su amigo pero este último solo lloraba._

 _-me lo prometes-dice mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-sí, te lo prometo- le seca las lágrimas y le acaricia un poco la mejilla._

 _-gracias- lo vuelve a abrazar._

 _La despedida fue larga y no querían separarse pero ya era la hora de irse, se habían prometido volverse a ver._

 **-Flash Back End-**

La amistad que había formado con Seung había sido algo fuerte, pero lo más seguro es que ya no se acordaba de él, pero como quiera tenía que hablar con él, se lo había prometido a Yuri.

Seung estaba calmando al caballo porque se veía alterado, pero con Seung el caballo ya estaba tranquilo, entonces el kazajo aprovecho para acercarse a él.

-hola, disculpa, necesito hablar contigo- Otabek le habla cuando ya estuvo cerca pero Seung no lo miraba.

-claro- se voltea- de que necesitas habla...- cuando el chico había visto a Otabek se quedó sin habla, ¿acaso lo había reconocido? -T... tu eres ¿O...Otabek?-pregunto mirándolo algo sorprendido.

-si soy yo, al pacer me reconociste- le sonríe un poco y le acaricia la mejilla como lo había hecho cuando se fue del rancho -Seung- dice en un tono muy tierno.

-n... no me lo puedo creer- dice el coreano muy feliz y con una expresión de felicidad algo que nunca había visto Otabek.

\- si soy yo- sonríe un poco porque estaba feliz de ver a esa forma a Seung.

-por dios, no lo puedo creer, creí que nunca te volvería a ver- Seung estaba muy feliz.

-creí haberte dicho que te volvería a ver- se acerca un poco a él y le toma con cuidado la mano.

-es cierto- se sonroja un poco- por cierto Otabek, ¿de qué querias hablar conmigo?- pregunto el coreano.

-si quiero hablar de Jean-dice mostrándole la foto a su amigo.

\- ¿qué es lo que pasa con él?-pregunto algo confundido.

-lo conoces, ¿verdad?-pregunto Otabek curioso.

-sí, fue mi ex novio, pero habíamos terminado bien todo, Yuri es un buen chico, y son muy felices juntos -

-¿y no sientes ya nada por el?-pregunto guardando la foto de Jean.

-no, de hecho nunca lo ame, a mí siempre me ha gustado otra persona- le contesta algo sonrojado.

-bien confió en ti, pero ha pasado algo con Jean- le dice algo serio.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-pregunto Seung preocupado.

-ha desaparecido-

-¿desapareció?-pregunto Seung algo impresionado.

-sí, y toda su familia esta preocupados por el, desapareció hace poco, me dijeron que tú estabas en el día que desapareció, que fue cuando estaba en el bar- le explica.

-mira, Otabek- se acerca a él y lo toma de los hombros y con una mirada de tristeza- lo que te hayan dicho de mí no es verdad, si salí con Jean, pero solo hasta allí, salí con él porque creí que lo amaba, pero no fue así, no estuve con él por interés o por otra cosa, no le hagas caso a esos comentarios, y si te dijeron de lo que hice esa noche solo fue porque me pidieron que lo hiciera, no me arrepiento, pero tampoco estoy orgulloso de eso-empieza a hablar algo alterado.

-Seung, tranquilo- lo calma un poco el kazajo- no me dijeron nada malo de ti, solo que estuviste allí y que distes una especie de espectáculo, eso fue todo- esas palabras calmaron al chico coreano y este último soltó un suspiro.

-bien, te lo digo porque hay rumores muy malos de mí, y todos son mentiras- dice algo sonrojado y apenado por su comportamiento.

-está bien, pero bueno volviendo a Jean, él se fue, nadie sabe dónde está, y tengo el deber de saber dónde está- le dice serio –pero no sé dónde empezar a buscar-

-creo que puedo ayudarte con eso, conozco un lugar donde puede estar, no está muy lejos, te puedo llevar si quieres, pero necesito entregar unas cosas - le explica al kazajo.

-si me parece una buena idea, como quiera tengo que hablar con Yuri en unos momentos - dice mirando la hora que era.

-¿conoces a Yuri?- pregunto algo impresionado.

-sí, es mi mejor amigo, lo conocí cuando deje el rancho y volví a la ciudad- le explica con una leve sonrisa.

-¿ah sí?, bien entiendo - la última frase lo dijo con tristeza ya que creyó que por eso no había vuelto al rancho por Yuri.

-sí, bueno me tengo que ir- se acerca a Seung y le acaricia otra vez con mucho cariño- espérame, no me tardo- dice con un tono tranquilo.

-bien nos vemos - lo mira con un leve sonrojo.

 **11:30 pm.**

Otabek entra a la posada aunque estaba ya cerrado podía entrar ya que era un huésped y tenía lleve del lugar para que pueda entrar y salir cuando él quisiera, se dirigía a la cocina, pensaba que Yuri ya estaba allí esperándolo, pero no fue así.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, escucho que del segundo piso se abría una puerta, podía ser la madre de Yuri, eso es malo, si la madre de Yuri se entera que su hijo está despierto a esa hora se meterá en problemas

Así que fue rápidamente a la cocina pero tenía que pasar por la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, lo iban a ver, y podía meter a su amigo en problemas, se escondió a un lado de la escalera para que no lo viera, y puso ver a alguien que había bajado, no pudo notar muy bien quien era pero pudo ver una cabellera rubia, así que se alejó mas pero había chocado con una estantería que había atrás de él, y eso hizo que se callera un libro, ese sonido alerto a la persona que había bajado las escaleras, así que la persona se acercó hacia donde estaba Otabek, y el kazajo se asustó un poco, pero se calmó un poco al ver a su amigo Yuri.

-dios que susto-suelta un gran suspiro Otabek un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Otabek?-pregunto Yuri confundido.

-estaba dirigiéndome a la cocina, y creí que eras tu madre y te iba a meter en problemas-

-no, mi madre, está muy dormida, ella no se da cuenta de nada, pero el que se puede dar cuenta es mi abuelo, así que sería mejor que hablemos en la cocina-Yuri empieza a caminar con Otabek hacia la cocina para estar más tranquilos.

Ya los dos estaban en la cocina, y cuando llegaron Yuri se sentó en la mesa y tenía algo en las manos, parecía ser una carta, estaba algo nervioso, y se veía triste.

-Otabek, quiero pedirte un favor- le muestra la carta que tenía- tengo una sospecha en donde puede estar Jean, pero cada vez que voy no me abre, le grito pero no me abre, en el lavadero, tiene un lugar secreto, es una especie de una casa muy oculta, pero solo pocas personas sabemos su ubicación, el, su ex, yo y el cartero, ya que siempre le enviaba cartas cuando empezamos a salir en ese lugar, quiero pensar que está allí, quiero pedirte de por favor, que dejes esta carta- le da la carta y Otabek la toma- en un buzón, hay muchos en todo el pueblo, y quiero que sigas al cartero y que me digas si lo viste, y mejor aún si pudiste hablar con él, por favor, lo intente una vez pero nunca salió, y quiero intentarlo otra vez pero con alguien que no conoce- le explica con un rostro de tristeza.

-¿y estas seguro que es su carta?-pregunto el kazajo mirando la carta que le había dado su amigo.

-si estoy muy seguro, es letra- dice en un tono muy seguro- por favor, cuando el cartero se la entrega sabrás si es el- lo toma de la manos – por favor, dile que Yuri lo está esperando-

-no te preocupes Yuri, yo me encargo de todo- le sonríe un poco.

-y después de verlo, cuéntame que tal estas, me preocupa que este mal o herido- se veía muy triste.

-tranquilo, el estarra bien, y hare que vuelva contigo- le sonríe.

-gracias, muchas gracias- le agradece y lo suelta y se separan.

Los dos se fueron de la cocina, Yuri se despidió de su amigo, y volvió a su habitación, y Otabek se dirige a la salida del hotel, y eso lo noto Yuri.

-¿no te vas a dormir?-pregunto algo confundido- puedes ir a dejar la carta a las 9, no es necesario que lo dejes ahora-

-pero lo quiero hacer ahora, aparte alguien me está esperando- le explica a su amigo.

-¿Quién?-pregunto confundido, porque Otabek es como nuevo en el pueblo y no conocía a mucha gente.

-Seung- le contesta de forma cortante.

-¿Seung?, ¿lo conoces?-pregunto algo confundido.

-sí, lo conocí cuando era pequeño, viví con él un tiempo en su rancho- le contesta.

-bien, te diré algo sobre el- se acerca a Otabek- mira hay unas cosas muy malas de dicen que él, pero todos son mentiras, yo sé que el salió con Jean, pero todo termino bien, yo no lo odio y él no me odia, pero la gente habla mal de él, así que no creas nada lo que te dicen- dice apoyando a Seung.

-¿Por qué hablan mal de el?-pregunto el kazajo.

-pues, todo empezó hace 3 años, en ese momento salía con JJ, ellos salieron al bar era una fiesta de cumpleaños, Jean me conto que el ambiente era muy bueno, pero Seung se había pasado de copas, había tomado mucho, y digamos que la gente no ayudaba mucho, pero llego muy lejos, tanto que Seung no sabía lo que hacía, tanto que beso a un hombre casado llamado Takeshi Nishigori, y pues todos lo vieron y había cámaras allí, todo el pueblo se dio cuenta, y empezaron a insultarlo, y a crear falsos rumores de Seung, y algunos de esos ejemplos es que solo salió con Jean por dinero, o que sale con hombres mayores por dinero, y eso provoco que Seung no volviera al pueblo, y no le gusta que lo ataquen, así que solo viene a dejar mercancía al bar y se va, antes se quedaba más tiempo- le explica algo triste.

-no le gusta estar aquí-dice en voz baja –bien creo que será mejor que me vaya me está esperando afuera, y no quiero que nadie le diga nada-

-de acuerdo, pero por favor cuídalo mucho, y si alguien lo ataca defiéndelo, y si es posible- se ríe un poco el rubio –puedes enamorarlo y que sea feliz contigo- se ríe un poco.

-n…no digas ton….tonterías-se pone nervioso y se sonroja el kazajo.

-vamos, Seung es muy lindo y atractivo- dice Yuri riéndose un poco.

-pues sí, no es feo, y si me gusto cuando era joven, pero creo que ya no siento lo mismo-

-eso dicen todos - se ríe un poco-

-bien ya me voy, descansa- se sonroja un poco

-adiós, descansa- se va y el kazajo sale del lugar

 **11:35 pm.**

Otabek al salir del lugar va hacia donde estaba Seung, quien lo estaba esperando afuera del bar, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de la carroza y acariciaba a su perro y cuando Otabek se acercó el perro se alejó de Seung.

-ya volviste- Seung le sonríe un poco.

-así es, bueno para que regreses pronto a casa, ¿me puedes llevar al lugar donde puede estar Jean?-pregunto el kazajo

-si vamos- se baja y deja a su mascota en la carreta- por favor cuídala – le dice a su mascota y este solo ladra y Seung se va junto a Otabek.

 **11:40 pm.**

Los dos fueron al lavadero, era algo apartado de donde estaban así que tuvieron que soportar las miradas de la gente que los veían de mal manera al coreano, Seung estaba muy incómodo no quería estar allí pero tenía que ayudar a Otabek, pero el kazajo pudo ver como las personas murmuraban cuando veían a Seung pasar, eso hizo enojar al kazajo quería enfrentar a esa gente, pero sabía que no sería bueno para Seung, así que decidieron seguir con su camino.

Pudieron llegar al lavadero, era un lugar pequeño, pero era muy bonito, era algo estrecho, pero era suficiente para que 3 personas estuvieran en ese lugar, había un gran árbol alado del agua donde a veces iba la gente a lavar su ropa, y en medio de este había un puente que conducía al otro lado del lugar que era una especie de camino que llevaba a una pequeña y solitaria puerta que estaba en ese lugar, había muchas plantas y flores en el lugar, al igual que ranas que ayudaban que ese lugar no estuviera en silencio, Seung se acercó a lo que era una especie de campana, estaba algo oxidada y vieja, y había un pequeño cartel arriba de ella que decía.

 **¨Aquellos que quieran hacer negocios, llamen al timbre¨.**

Yo lo hice junto con Jean cuando éramos novios- dice acariciando un poco el cartel con un rostro de nostalgia.

-¿el suele estar aquí?-pregunta mirando el lugar.

-si, a veces venia aquí a esconderse de sus padres cuando era un niño- le explica.

-entonces ¿dices que puede estar aquí?-pregunto el kazajo.

-sí, pero no creo que salga ahora, tal vez solo salga cuando venga alguien que no conoce, siempre mira cuando tocan esta campana- dice señalando a la campana.

-entonces mañana cuando venga el cartero aprovecharé para entrar a su hogar- dice el kazajo mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿el cartero?-pregunto algo confundido el coreano.

-si - saca la carta de Yuri- me pidió Yuri que dejará esta carta en un buzón -la carta es tomada por Seung.

-ya veo, será mejor dejarla en el buzón cuanto antes, hay un buzón cerca de aquí - le regresa la carta.

-bien vamos- se dirigen a la salida de ese lugar.

 **12:00 pm.**

Los dos chicos entregaron la carta al buzón, el cartero iba a pasar hasta el día siguiente.

-bien gracias Seung- le agradece de buena manera

-de nada, bueno mejor me voy al rancho, es un viaje largo- le sonríe un poco.

-sí, te acompaño a la careta-

-no es necesario está bien-

-muy bien adiós- se despide y lo abraza de forma de despedida.

-s...si a...adiós- contesta nervioso

-¿vas a venir a la boda?-pregunto algo curioso.

-Sí, Jean me invito- lo contesta separándose de Otabek.

-muy bien entonces nos vamos a ver allí-

-está bien, espero que encuentres a Jean, si regresa mándame una carta por favor- le pide.

-muy bien adiós- se despide el kazajo y Seung empieza a caminar.

Pero mientras venia como se iba Otabek pudo ver que la gente al su alrededor que miraban al coreano y murmuraban cosas entre ellos, y Seung bajo la cabeza un poco, el kazajo no pudo aguantar y fue hacia Seung para tomarlo y abrazarlo.

Esa acción había tomado por sorpresa al chico y lo sonrojo mucho y Otabek solo lo juntaba más hacia él.

-no te preocupes, yo no creo nada malo de ti- le dice cerca de su oído.

-gracias- le agradece con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de unos minutos soltó a Seung y lo dejo ir y este último se fue corriendo muy apenado.

-no ha cambiado nada- dice Otabek sonriendo un poco.

 **Hora final del día: 1:00 am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Día.**

 **6:00 am.**

Otabek estaba dormido en su habitación muy a gusto descansando, estaba muy cansado por todo lo que pasó ayer, necesitaba dormir mucho tiempo, pero por desgracia no pudo descansar todo lo que necesitaba, por que unos golpes que venían de la puerta lo despertaron y eran algo fuertes y se despertó de forma brusca al kazajo.

-¡SI, YA VOY!-grita Otabek molesto y camina hacia la puerta.

-Otabek despierta, el desayuno ya está listo- dice una voz que venía afuera de la habitación y era la voz de Yuri.

-¿desayuno?-pregunto algo confundido Otabek.

-sí, tenemos el servicio de desayuno, y tú lo contrataste- le contesta y se empieza a retirarse de la habitación para ir a la cocina.

Yuri tenía razón, había contratado el servicio de desayuno, pero en ese momento hubiera preferido no contratarlo, solo quería dormir, así que volvió a acostarse.

-¡OTABEK YA DESPIERTA!-le grita Yuri muy molesto y empieza a golpear más la puerta.

\- ¡ESTA BUENO YA ESCUCHE!-grita algo molesto y sale de la habitación mirando como Yuri iba a la cocina.

 **6:20 am.**

Ya en la cocina estaban comiendo casi todos los que vivían en ese lugar, estaban Yuri, su madre y su abuelo, los hermanos y Otabek, ya que estaban todos juntos empezaron a comer.

El desayuno consistía en un pedazo de pan, una sopa de pollo y puré de papa, la familia de Yuri no tenían mucha comida para darle a sus huéspedes, aunque les iba bien con el negocio de rentar habitación no alcanzaba el dinero para la comida, y la madre de Yuri creyó que con el matrimonio entre su hijo y Jean podría ayudarles un poco económicamente, pero la madre de Yuri estaba preocupada porque el prometido de su hijo no aparecía, y la boda se tenía que celebrar, su hijo se tenía que casar sí o sí.

-y dime hijo, ¿has sabido algo de Jean?-pregunto la madre algo seria mirando a su hijo.

-me mandó una carta ayer, me dijo que lo esperara, que iba a volver- le contesta algo triste y luego mira a Otabek quien solo le sonríe un poco.

-bien eso espero-dice de forma seria la madre para seguir comiendo.

-él va a volver estoy segura de eso- dijo una de los hermanos que era la chica.

Los hermanos que se quedaban a dormir en la posada se llamaban Sala y Micky, ellos dos eran unos buenos bailarines, y estaban practicando una buena rutina para el carnaval, tenían dificultades pero sabían que iba a ver un gran espectáculo ese día.

-si no te preocupes Yuri, el volverá porque te ama- esta vez hablo el hermano.

-si yo confió en él, muchas gracias- le dedica una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguían comiendo.

 **6:40 am.**

Faltaba mucho para que el cartero despertara y empezara a recoger el correo, así que Otabek se quedó en la recepción hablando con Yuri, hablaron un poco de lo que ha pasado con sus vidas mientras no se veían, Yuri no tenía mucho que decir, ya que se había ido de la ciudad al pueblo de _**Clock Town**_ para despejar su mente, pero en el momento en el que llego a ese lugar JJ le había llamado mucho la atención.

La primera vez que lo vio fue en un pequeño carnaval que hubo en la ciudad, claro que JJ estaba allí hablando con todos, pero noto que Yuri estaba solo así que le hizo compañía para que no estuviera solo, al principio no quería estar cerca de Jean, pero mientras más le hablaba más le gustaba estar con él, hasta perdió el miedo de hablar, Jean tenía una personalidad que emanada mucha confianza, así que pudo hablar sin ningún problema.

Y así siguieron los meses y años, primero fueron amigos desde esa noche en el carnaval, y mientras más salían más fuerte se hacía sus sentimientos, al principio ambos chicos creyeron que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero en el momento en el que Yuri le dijo lo que sentía en una de las tantas peleas que tenían, Jean se impresiono por la noticia que había recibido, era el hombre más feliz del mundo al saber que el chico que amaba con locura sentía lo mismo que él, y en ese mismo momento tuvieron su primer beso juntos, y se volvieron novios, se tenían tanto amor que dar entre ellos.

Pasaron los años, y Jean le había dicho la pregunta más importante que le puedes hacer a una persona **¨ ¿te quieres casar conmigo?¨** la respuesta fue afirmativa.

Y desde ese momento estuvieron juntos y felices, y la gente que estaban cerca de ellos eran felices, pero había alguien que no era feliz por esa boda.

-¿así que por eso te gusta Seung?-pregunta Yuri quien estaba mirando a su amigo quien le había contado su historia del rancho.

-no me gusta, me gustaba en su momento, pero creo que solo fue algo de niños-le contesta algo avergonzado.

-que lastima, a mí me hubiera gustado que vinieran juntos a mi boda, serian una muy linda pareja- se burla un poco de su amigo.

-pues no vamos a venir juntos, pero nos vamos a ver-

-entonces todavía hay esperanza- se empieza a reír.

En ese momento abren la puerta de la posada, Yuri creyó que era un cliente, pero para su desgracia no era un cliente.

-hola pequeño Yuri- saluda el recién llegado y al verlo Yuri se molesta.

-¿qué quieres Víctor?-pregunto con cierto enojo el rubio.

Víctor Nikiforov era un gran estafador del pueblo, siempre engañaba a todos para que le creyeran que él no había hecho nada malo, pero siempre tenía la culpa y culpaban a otros, y desde hace un tiempo le había llamado la atención el pequeño Plisetsky, lo había visto una vez mientras estaba teniendo una cita con JJ.

Al verlo se sonrojo y se sorprendió por la belleza de Yuri, era hermoso, como un ángel caído del cielo, pero ese pequeño ángel tenía un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, ese simple y pequeño objeto era un gran estorbo para Víctor, y también Jean lo era, pero a pesar de que Yuri estaba comprometido con Jean a él no le importaba y seguía coqueteando con Yuri.

-pues solo vengo hablar contigo mi pequeño Yuri- Víctor lo toma de la barbilla y hace que lo mire.

-pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, viejo pervertido- se separa rápidamente del agarre del peliblanco.

A Yuri no le agradaba mucho el hombre ruso, era muy pervertido y cada vez que podía lo tocaba o lo acariciaba, y eso claro molestaba e incomodaba al pequeño, y siempre lo veía cada vez que caminaba por el pueblo, no le gustaba la forma en la que era mirado porque lo miraba de forma indecente, pero su madre decía que lo tratara decía que podía ser un buen chico.

-que malo eres- se ríe un poco y mira feo a Otabek -¿y dime ya apareció JJ?-pregunto con una sonrisa malvada.

-no, pero sé que va a regresar pronto-le contesta de forma fría y seria.

-bueno, pero por si acaso tu sabes que yo siempre voy a estar disponible para ti- le contesta de forma seductora.

-gracias, pero eso nunca va a pasar- le contesta algo molesto.

-sí, no será necesario, porque Jean va a volver pronto y se llevara a Yuri lejos de ti- se mete en la conversación Otabek y miraba a Víctor con ojos de odio.

-¿y tú como sabes eso?-pregunta Víctor dirigiéndose al kazajo.

-porque yo me encargare de traerlo de vuelta- lo seguía mirando con odio.

-eso ya lo veremos- también lo miraba con odio y luego vuelve su mirada a Yuri y lo toma de una mano y la besa y le sonríe- nos vemos Yuri-dice para luego irse de la posada.

-dios, ese viejo me da asco- dice limpiándose la mano en su ropa.

-¿y JJ sabe sobre el?-pregunto el kazajo algo curioso.

-si claro que lo sabe, de hecho lo quiere matar cada vez que se acerca a mí- le contesta.

-entonces con más razón debe volver, porque es por tu bien, ese hombre te puede hacer algo.

-lo sé, aparte el otro día lo vi hablando con mi madre, creo que le pidió mi mano en compromiso, y como mi madre está desesperada por el dinero va a aceptar- suelta un largo suspiro y tenía un rostro de preocupación.

-tranquilo Yuri eso no va a pasar, yo me encargare de que vuelva- el kazajo trata de animar a su amigo.

-gracias Otabek- el pequeño ruso le sonríe un poco.

 **8:40 am.**

Ya era algo tarde así que Otabek salió de la _**Posada del Puchero**_ y se dirigió a la parte Oeste de la ciudad para ir a la _**Oficina de correos**_ la hora de recoger el correo era a las 9:00 am, y la de entrega era a las 3:00 am, así que Otabek se quedó cerca de la oficina para esperar a que saliera el cartero, y mientras esperaba noto que un niño pequeño lo miraba de forma curiosa, eso lo incomodo un poco así que dejo de verlo.

 **9:00 am.**

Justamente a esa hora había salido el cartero, al parecer tenía todo su horario programado a la perfección, el cartero había salido solamente con su uniforme y una bolsa para llevar las cartas, y empezó su recorrido.

Empezó por la parte sur del pueblo habían dos buzones, pero solo reviso uno y en él no había nada, siguió con la parte norte tampoco había nada, siguió con la parte este del pueblo, allí había dos buzones en el primero no había nada pero en el segundo estaba la carta de Yuri, y Otabek sonrió un poco por eso, pero como quiera lo seguía siguiendo, solo tenía que pasar otra vez al sur y pasar por el otro buzón de ese lugar y no había nada, al parecer solo estaba la carta de Yuri.

El cartero volvió a la oficina, más tarde la iba a entregar la carta, pero como quiera iba quedarse cerca.

-hoy solo había una carta, que triste, pero la entregaré, como siempre- alcanzó a escuchar Otabek mientras miraba como el cartero entraba a la oficina de correos, así que volvió a esperar.

 **1:00 pm.**

El cartero salió exactamente a esa hora y Otabek lo empezó a seguir, empezó a caminar el cartero, paso por la parte sur y este del pueblo para poder llegar al _**lavadero.**_

 **3:02 pm.**

En el momento en que llegaron a ese lugar Otabek se escondió atrás del árbol del _**lavadero**_ , y el cartero se acercó a la campana que le había hablado Seung, y en ese momento se abrió la única puerta del lugar, y se impresiono mucho al ver salir de esa puerta a Jean, si era Jean, era el mismo chico de la fotografía.

Pero, ¿Por qué salía de ese lugar como si nada?, Otabek creyó que no estaba el allí, pero al verlo salir se enojó mucho, porque mientras su mejor amigo estaba triste y preocupado por el, JJ estaba sano y a salvo en un lugar muy lejos de Yuri, tenía unas ganas muy grandes de ir a enfrentarlo en ese momento, pero solo siguió con el plan original.

Otabek aprovecho el momento mientras que Jean se acerca al cartero, para entrar por la puerta, y mientras se dirigía a la puerta pudo escuchar **"tengo una carta para ti"** por parte del cartero, pero no le presto mucha atención y entro por la puerta.

 **4:00 pm.**

Al entrar vio un lugar algo desordenado, y también subió, aparte era pequeño aun para una persona, pero vio unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso superior, subió por esas escaleras el kazajo y pudo ver que llevaba a otro piso donde había una cama pequeña, unas cajas apiladas, y un pequeño escritorio con una hoja de papel y una pluma y tinta negra.

Ese lugar se veía más limpio, tal parecía que en ese lugar estaba Jean todo el día, pero no había ninguna pista de la razón por la que Jean se fue sin decirle nada a Yuri, así que solo espero para que regresara y empezar a atacarlo con muchas preguntas.

 **4:10 pm.**

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido que venía de la parte de abajo del lugar, era de una puerta, Jean ya había vuelto, era hora de saber la verdad, Otabek estaba sentado en la cama de ese lugar, por eso en el momento en el que Jean subió pudo verlo al instante.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Jean mirando al kazajo con algo de enojo, ya que había entrado a su propiedad sin permiso.

-eso no importa ahora, lo que importa aquí es, ¿Por qué te alejaste de Yuri?, eres un idiota- le reclama el kazajo al canadiense.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Yuri?-pregunto el chico algo molesto por escuchar el nombre de su prometido.

-soy su amigo, mi nombre es Otabek Altin, no te hablo de mi porque quería que me conocieras en su boda- le contesta todavía molesto.

-ah, con que tú eres Otabek, la persona que menciono Yuri en su carta- Jean toma la carta que le fue entregada.

-sí, soy yo, tienes mucho que contestar- lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-bien, contestare todo lo que quieras, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo a ti- empieza hablar con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto el kazajo algo calmado por que iba a hablar después de todo.

-¿puedes guardar un secreto?- le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos.

-claro, ya dímelo de una vez-se estaba empezando a desesperar Otabek.

-como Yuri confía en ti, yo también lo hare- le dice en voz seria -¿Qué tanto sabes de mí? para empezarte a explicar-pregunto Jean algo curioso.

-se casi todo, hable con tu familia, lo último que se de ti, es lo que paso hace 2 noches, en bar lácteo, festejaste con tus amigos y te emborrachaste, y que te fuiste solo, es lo último que se- le contesta.

-bien, esa noche, iba a casa como siempre, estaba todavía consiente de lo que hacía, pero era de noche y no podía ver nada, así que por el camino, un hombre que estaba pasando por la puerta del norte, y vestía de una camisa blanca, ojos celestes, y pelo plateado me robo la máscara del sol- le conto Jean de forma seria.

-bueno, eres muy descuidado- interrumpió Otabek la explicación de Jean.

-tenía tanta ilusión por mi boda que no pensaba en otra cosa, y claro, el ladrón se aprovechó de mi falta de prudencia y me robo la máscara del sol - Jean dice en voz de arrepentimiento.

-oh… que lastima- dice con un tono de voz de tristeza.

-sé que Yuri está preocupado, pero no puedo salir todavía- se sienta en la cama del lugar molesto –le prometí que llevaría la máscara de bodas-dice tomando un collar que tenía en su cuello.

-no te preocupes, te ayudare a encontrar al estúpido que te robo la máscara del sol, pero debo decirle a Yuri que estas bien, está preocupado, y su madre quiere hacer que se olvide de ti- dice Otabek acercándose a Jean.

-si lo entiendo, dile que estoy bien, y que me espere, pero no le digas que estoy aquí, o lo de la máscara, y menos le digas a mis padres, yo quiero encargarme de esto- lo mira algo serio.

-bien no les diré nada, pero deja que te ayude en tu búsqueda- le dice de forma seria.

-sí, bien, tengo una pista de donde puede estar mi mascara, las cosas que se roban en esta ciudad siempre acaban en la _**tienda de curiosidades**_ , estoy esperando a que eso ocurra- se levanta y mueve una caja grande y de tras de ellos había dos agujeros –mira por el agujero y Otabek hace lo que le dice Jean–desde aquí puedo ver a los clientes de la _**tienda de curiosidades**_ -

Otabek observa por los agujeros y puede ver la tienda perfectamente, pero solo podía ver la parte del mostrador, era perfecto para ver la cara de los clientes.

-seguro que ese tipo aparecerá, estaré esperando a que ocurra- menciona Jean algo molesto.

-¿Cómo sabrás que el aparecerá?-pregunto el kazajo.

-porque todo ladrón quiere dinero, y Leo claramente tiene dinero-contesta Jean algo serio y una mirada de odio.

-bien, entonces me iré para hablar con Yuri- se aleja de los agujeros y de Jean.

-espera, ¿Cómo esta Yuri?-pregunto JJ preocupado

-está bien, pero está preocupado por ti, y su madre le está metiendo cosas en la cabeza, su madre creyó que estabas con Seung, y aparte, esta ese Víctor- lo último lo dice en voz baja pero Jean pudo escucharlo.

-¿Víctor?, ¿está molestando a mi Yuri?-pregunto JJ molesto.

-sí y mucho, hoy vino y le coqueteo, claro que Yuri no está interesado, pero su madre quiere que se case con él, y al parecer si no vuelves pronto su madre tal vez lo obligue a que se case con él, pero Yuri no aceptaría, pero no le quedaría que otra que aceptar- le explica el kazajo a JJ y este último se enoja más.

-demonios- dice con una frustración enorme.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el kazajo muy confundido.

-Víctor es un hombre que quiere con mi Yuri, pero no le importa que Yuri este comprometido conmigo, y anteriormente quiso arruinar nuestro compromiso diciéndole mentiras de mi a Yuri, pero claro no le creyó, por eso amo tanto a mi Yuri, siempre va confiar en mi- sonríe un poco enamorado.

-sabes, estoy creyendo que él tuvo algo que ver con que te hayan robado la máscara del sol- el kazajo le dice razonando la situación.

-yo también pienso lo mismo, pero debo tener pruebas para estar seguro de eso- dice Jean mirándolo algo serio.

-¿y cómo lo vas a comprobar?-pregunto el kazajo curioso.

-hoy voy a ver por si va a la _**tienda de curiosidades**_ \- dice mirando a los dos agujeros que tenía.

-bien, yo iré con Yuri e intentare que este lejos de ese idiota de Víctor-

-gracias Otabek, es bueno tener a un amigo como tú- sonríe muy contento por contar con él.

-de nada, espero que puedas encontrar tu mascara, mañana regresare como a las seis de la mañana para ver si lograste ver algo-

-y por favor no le digas a Yuri que estoy aquí o que te vas a juntar conmigo mañana por favor- se acerca a su escritorio y escribe algo rápido en un papel y se lo entrega a Otabek.

Otabek fija su mirada en la hoja que le fue entregada, en ella había un dibujo de una especie de collar y tenía escrito unas palabras que eran _**¨la peor parte de la vida es esperar, la mejor parte de la vida es tener a alguien que vale la pena esperar, espérame Yuri ¨**_ el collar que tenía dibujado era un collar azul con detalles dorados, el collar parecida tener forma de un escarabajo era muy hermoso, y Otabek noto que ese mismo collar lo tenía Jean colgando en su cuello.

-de acuerdo yo me encargo- guarda la hoja y le sonríe-ya me voy Jean, adiós, y si necesitas algo solo dime, yo estoy en la posada de Yuri para que me encuentres-

-muy bien, adiós Otabek- cuando dice eso el mayor Otabek empieza a irse con Yuri.

Solo iba a decirle a Yuri, no podía hablar con los padres de Jean, aunque les había prometido que lo encontraría y si supieran algo de su hijo les diría, pero Jean le pidió que no les dijera nada.

 **5:00 pm.**

Otabek fue directamente a la _**Posada del Puchero**_ , y en la recepción estaba Yuri solo al parecer nadie lo había molestado en todo el tiempo en el que no estuvo, y el pequeño ruso al verlo lo miro con algo de tristeza.

-oh, ¿lo has visto?-pregunto Yuri muy triste porque creyó que no lo había encontrado y su plan no había funcionado.

Otabek no le dijo nada solo saco la hoja que le había entregado Jean, y se lo da a Yuri, y este último se confunde un poco, pero al ver el contenido se sorprendió un poco y tenía ganas de llorar.

-¡AH!- grita de felicidad y toma la hoja y la abraza muy fuerte –es de Jean, Gr…. Gr…..gracias, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!-grita muy feliz y salta el mostrador y abraza a Otabek muy feliz.

-de…. De nada Yuri- dice Otabek sorprendido por la acción del rubio.

-¿y donde esta?-pregunto Yuri muy emocionado.

-donde me dijiste pero no lo vi, solo hable un poco con él por la puerta, le dije que estabas preocupado, pero no me dijo porque se había ido, y solo me dio esa hoja- le miente a su amigo pero debía prometer su promesa.

-oh ya veo, pero yo lo voy a esperar, he decidió esperarlo, me lo he prometido, estoy bien así- vuelve a ver la nota de Jean –le creo- sonríe un poco.

-me alegro que lo vayas a esperar- dice muy feliz por su amigo.

Yuri empezó a calmarse y ya estaba más tranquilo y relajado, así que empezó a hablarle a Otabek sobre la boda que se iba a celebrar pronto, y lo llevo a su cuarto donde estaba toda la ropa que iba usar en el día más especial de su vida.

-mira este es el traje que voy a usar en mi boda- dice mostrando un traje de color blanco.

El traje estaba puesto en un maniquí que era del mismo tamaño de Yuri, el traje era completamente blanco, tenía un pequeño chaleco blanco muy claro, el saco era un blanco opaco, tenía una camisa adentro que era de botones de color gris, y un pequeño moño blanco, y tenía una especie de cola no muy larga que era blanco algo trasparente.

-y este es la máscara de la luna- dice tomando la máscara que estaba puesta en el maniquí.

La máscara era muy hermosa, tenía toques dorados, y también de plata, se podía ver una especie de boca que estaba hecha con pintura dorada, la nariz de la máscara está muy definida, y cerca de la boca, los ojos, y la frente había líneas de pintura de oro, era muy bella.

Yuri se la puso y se podía ver muy bien sus ojos verdes, el color de la máscara lo hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos.

-¿te gusta?, yo lo hice- le sonríe a su amigo todavía con la máscara puesta.

-si está muy bonita, te vez muy bien con ella- le sonríe un poco.

-gracias, esto es lo que se usa en la ceremonia de la boda- vuelve a poner la máscara de la luna.

-entonces, ¿Jean tiene la máscara del sol?-pregunto mirando la máscara.

-sí, él debe hacerla como yo, no sé cómo es la suya, y él no sabe cómo es la mía- sonríe un poco –lo único que se dé su máscara es que tiene que tener un hueco o algo que concuerde con este collar-Yuri toma un collar que tenía puesto y muestra un dije de un gato que estaba en una luna, era de oro y brillaba mucho y el pequeño ruso lo miraba con mucho cariño.

-es muy bonito- el kazajo mira el collar.

-si Jean me lo hizo en mi cumpleaños número 18- sonríe recordando el momento en el que se lo dio.

-¿él lo hizo?-pregunto Otabek algo impresionado.

-sí, un chico llamado Leo le consiguió el material y él lo hizo- dice dejando de tomar el collar.

-ah sí Leo, ¿el de la _**tienda de curiosidades**_?-

-sí, ¿Cómo lo conoces?-

-fui hablar con él para preguntar por Jean, pero no sabía nada importante-dice en un tono de tristeza.

-oh ya veo, si es algo difícil hacer que él hable-

-si me di cuenta- se ríe un poco.

-y dime, ¿tú vas hacer lo mismo con Seung?-pregunto Yuri en forma de burla.

-ya deja de molestar con eso- dice Otabek algo apenado.

-vamos, si Seung se casa contigo, tal vez lo dejen en paz, aparte tu dijiste que te gustaba, ahora creció y es muy lindo- Yuri trata de convencer a su amigo.

-sí, pero no creo que yo le guste, así que deja de hablar de eso- dice mirándolo algo serio.

-si quieres le pregunto, va venir a la boda después de todo- se sigue riendo.

-no, no hace falta ya te lo dije-

-bien, entonces le preguntas tu- se ríe el ruso y sale de la habitación.

-ya déjame en paz- se enoja muy avergonzado el kazajo.

 **9:30 pm.**

Otabek tenía planeado algo, tenía pensado ir a la _**tienda de curiosidades**_ para saber si Víctor pasaba por allí, pero no iba a entrar, solo iba a estar cerca por si veía a Víctor entrar a esa tienda, ya que Jean sabría lo que diría, y podían hablar mañana sobre lo que había pasado.

Pero quería descansar un poco ha estado esos días muy ocupado y moviéndose a muchos lugares.

Solo que cuando iba a dormir empezó a escuchar unos ruidos que parecieron ser voces, pero no sabía de dónde venían, así que se levantó y salió de la habitación, y ya no lo escuchaba., pero escuchaba las voces en su cuarto, y entonces empezó a caminar por la habitación para encontrar de donde venía el ruido, y las voces se escuchaban cerca de la pared de la habitación que estaba a lado que era la de Yuri, y pudo ver que en la pared había pedazos de pintura.

 **-*dios, se está cayendo todo a pedazos*-** piensa Otabek mientras quitaba un pedazo de pintura.

Cuando estuvo cerca pudo escuchar una conversación entre Yuri y su madre.

 _-muy bien Yuri, te vas a casar con Víctor, ya tenemos todo listo aparte nuestra familia está sufriendo por el dinero, y él nos puede cuidar-_ Otabek escuchó la voz de la madre de Yuri, se escuchaba muy seria.

 _-me gustaría saber si Jean vendrá por mi mañana-_ se escuchaba Yuri muy triste y desanimado.

 _-¡SI JEAN VUELVE, TU MADRE LE DARÁ UNA BOFETADA_!-alza la voz la madre de Yuri muy enojada- por favor hijo, no estés triste- se calma un poco la mujer _-¿Cómo ibas a ser feliz casándote con un hombre que huye cuando está a punto de casarse? Te haría muy infeliz_ \- se detiene de hablar la mujer y suelta un gran suspiro- _como le paso a tu madre-_ eso ultimo sorprendió al kazajo, era cierto que Yuri nunca conoció a su padre, y cada vez que le preguntaba a la madre de su amigo donde estaba, la mujer no le decía nada y se ponía triste.

 _-pero en la carta me aseguro que volverá-_ se escuchó la voz de Yuri muy triste y llorando.

 _-¡¿VOLVER A DÓNDE?!-_ volvió a alzar la voz la mujer- _Olvídate de esa carta por ahora intenta casarte con un hombre que si te quiera, y ese es Víctor, hazlo lo que te digo Yuri-_ la voz de la mujer se escuchaba muy seria.

- _si…. Madre_ \- dice Yuri muy triste-dijo Yuri con la voz cortante porque estaba llorando.

La última frase que dijo el pequeño ruso sorprendió un poco al kazajo, porque se supone que el pequeño iba a esperar a Jean, ¿acaso era mentira lo que le había dicho?, ¿o era mentira lo que le había dicho a su madre?, tenía muchas dudas.

 **11:30 pm.**

Otabek salió de su habitación y de la _**Posada del Puchero,**_ para dirigirse a la _**tienda de curiosidades**_ , solo iba a esperar a que pasara algo, tenía esperanza que no hubiera llegado ya el sospechoso, pero no importaba mucho si ya hubiera llegado, Jean hubiera visto ya quien era.

 **12:00 pm.**

El kazajo ya estaba afuera del local sentado en una banca cerca de la _**tienda de curiosidades**_ se sentó y espero a que alguien se acercara, cualquier persona que fuera sospechosa podría ser el ladrón o algo parecido.

 **12:25 pm.**

Llevaba un buen tiempo allí afuera del local, se estaba aburriendo, pero tenía que quedarse allí para ayudar a sus amigos, así que giro su cabeza hacia la derecha y pudo ver a un tipo con una gabardina puesta y un sombrero, ese tipo se veía muy sospechoso.

Así que lo miraba de forma discreta sin que el hombre se diera cuenta, pero miraba hacia donde se dirigía, y ese hombre había entrado a _**la tienda de curiosidades**_ , así que él tenía que ver en el robo de la máscara del sol de Jean.

Así que se dirigió a la puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo de la conversación que había entre los dos.

-….. 100 dólares-pudo escuchar la voz de Leo.

-no seas tan tacaño 200 dólares-esa voz era de la otra persona que había entrado hace poco.

La voz de ese hombre se le hacía conocido.

-oye, ¿y si te ofrezco aún menos?-la voz de Leo se escuchaba muy seria- después de todo es mercancía de la persona de alado, ¿Qué pasaría si les hablara de ti?-lo estaba chantajeando Leo al tipo.

-está bien, está bien, me lo quedo, pero tú también eres culpable- el tipo tratando de calmar a Leo quien estaba alterado.

-no digas tonterías- la voz de Leo fue alzada- un vendedor de objetos robados es solo un intermediario que intenta ofrecer a sus clientes un buen productor-trata de convencer al tipo y lo estaba logrando - mira, yo no sé nada, ¡SI ME LO OFRECEN, LO COMPRO!, ¡SOY UNA ORGANIZACIÓN CARITATIVA QUE AYUDA A LA GENTE NECESITADA!-si la voz firme de Leo daba miedo, asustaba mucho su voz gritando, y parece que había asustado al hombre.

-e…..entiendo, ¿entonces el total es?-pregunto con mucho miedo.

-ahora son 50 dólares, así que ya hemos terminado- contesto Leo enojado

-¿Qué?, me habías dicho 100-se queja el hombre.

-oooh, así que quieres que te lo quite de las manos-

-es….espera, ¡TRATO HECHO!-

Cuando escucho eso Otabek se alejó rápidamente y volvió hacia donde estaba por primera vez, y mira como ese tipo se va lejos de ese lugar, y pudo ver un poco el cabello de ese hombre, se podía ver el cabello gris, la única persona que conocía con ese color de pelo es a Víctor Nikiforov, y pudo escuchar su voz, y era muy igual a la de Víctor.

-ese tipo de la _**tienda de curiosidades**_ se está aprovechando de mí, solo quiero un trato justo- habla por sí mismo el hombre ruso, y sin duda alguna era la voz de Víctor, así que tenía que hablar con Jean sobre eso mañana.

 **1:45 am.**

Otabek regreso a la _**Posada del Puchero,**_ entro de forma silenciosa y fue directo a su habitación para dormir, mañana de seguro sería un día muy largo.

 **Hora final del día: 1:50 am.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer Día.**

 **7:00 am.**

Ya el día de la boda se acercaba, seria en la mañana del día siguiente quedaban menos de 24 horas para la gran boda, y los preparativos para ese evento despertaron a kazajo que estaba durmiendo de forma tranquilo, pero desde que llego a _**Clock Town**_ no ha podido dormir bien.

El kazajo sale de la habitación y miraba como había gente cargando cosas y bajaban y subían las escaleras, al parecer estaban preparando todo para el gran día, había manteles blancos, flores de muchos colores, llamadas de teléfono por todas partes, unos cuantos gritos, vasijas, y entre muchas cosas que estaban pasando por toda la _**Posada del Puchero.**_

En la parte de abajo estaba Yuri mirando una revista muy concentrado y a veces dejaba marcas en hojas de la revista.

-buenos días Yuri- saluda y bosteza al mismo tiempo, solo quería dormir.

-buenos días Otabek- dice sin apartar la mirada de la revista.

-¿Qué estas mirando?-se acerca para ver la revista.

-estoy mirando peinados de los que puedo utilizar para mi boda- dice algo avergonzado.

-¿quieres que te ayude?-

-no, estoy bien, solo tengo tres peinados que me gustan de todos estos- dice mostrando los peinados que tenía marcados.

Uno de los tres peinados era algo simple era una coleta pero estaba hecho con rizos, y tenía un pequeño fleco de su ojo izquierdo, y estaba sujeto con un lazo blanco y con brillos, y tenía flores que decoraban su cabello, Yuri se vería muy bien con ese peinado.

El segundo peinado era una media coleta con unas trenzas y el cabello estaba planchado, y no tenía ninguna flor en el cabello, era simple, pero Yuri se vería muy bien con él.

Y el último era aún más simple, era el cabello suelto y el pelo estaba planchado pero tenía una diadema muy bonita era de plata y tenía unas piedras preciosas, parecían ser zafiros, esa diadema le quedaría muy bien.

-¿Cuál crees tú que me quedaría mejor?-pregunto mirándolo curioso.

-yo creo que el segundo, te quedara muy bien ese- dice señalando la foto de la revista.

-si yo también pensé lo mismo, pero quería saber la opinión de alguien más, muchas gracias- le sonríe un poco.

-por cierto, ¿vas a necesitar ayuda con lo de la boda?-pregunto el kazajo a su amigo.

-no, mi madre tiene todo preparado, así que no te preocupes-

-bien, entonces iré por un traje no tardo Yuri- sale de la _**Posado del Puchero**_ el kazajo.

Si había algo que no le gustaba a Otabek era mentirle a sus amigos, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en este momento, pero era por su bien, aparte le había prometido a Jean que no le diría nada a nadie.

 **8:00 am.**

Otabek fue directamente hacia el _ **lavadero**_ para hablar con Jean si se pudo enterar de algo sobre su máscara del sol.

Entro por la puerta, por suerte estaba abierta, así que entro, subió las escaleras.

-oye Jean, soy yo Otabek Altin, ¿pudiste saber algo de la persona que te robo la máscara del sol? Tengo mis sospechas de quien podría ser, creo que puede ser Vic…. –dice el kazajo mientras subía las escaleras.

Pero en el momento en el que estaba subiendo las escaleras no vio a Jean en ese lugar, vio a Leo, quien al mirar que era Otabek lo miraba con odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde está Jean?-pregunto con mucha ira el kazajo.

-tranquilo chico, él está bien- Leo se ríe un poco.

-¡DÍMELO!-le grita mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

-idiota suéltame- Leo lo empuja muy fuerte –entonces si eres tú el que dijo Jean, antes que nada, Jean me pidió que te diera esto y se lo dieras a su madre- le entrega una carta- se trata de un correo urgente, así que date prisa y entrégalo- se lo dice de forma seria y Otabek toma la carta.

-ahora dime, ¿Dónde está Jean?-guarda la carta en su ropa.

-un cliente vino anoche a mi tienda, pero cuando Jean fue a mi tienda ya no estaba, pero se veía muy pálido y salió corriendo detrás de él, y espero que el nombre que ibas a decir Víctor porque si es Victor Nikiforov es un codicioso estafador y ladrón, él vive aquí pero creo que tiene todas sus cosas de valor en _**Ikana**_ \- le dice Leo mirándolo algo serio.

-¿ _ **Ikana**_?-pregunto Otabek confundido.

-si _**Ikana**_ es un lugar que está ubicado en la parte Este del lugar, pero no está muy lejos de aquí, si te vas ahora llegaras mañana y se supone que la boda es mañana- le explica Leo.

-demonios- dice muy frustrado Otabek.

Leo se le queda viendo a Otabek y si se veía muy frustrado y estresado, si quería ayudar a Jean, era su amigo y quería mucho a Jean, así que tenía que salvarlo y el kazajo era el único que podía hacerlo.

-mira, yo no ayudo a nadie, pero veo que en verdad, ¿quieres ayudar a Jean?-pregunto mirando a Otabek.

-si lo quiero ayudar- dice de forma seria

-bien, ven conmigo-empieza a caminar hacia la salida de ese lugar.

 **8:30 am.**

Leo llego a Otabek hacia su tienda, al llegar al lugar empezó a mover unas cajas y sabanas que estaban a los lados del mostrador de su local, y cuando quito 5 cajas y 2 sabanas el kazajo pudo ver que había una motocicleta allí.

La motocicleta era negra y era muy grande y se veía que era rápida.

-con esto podrás llegar más rápido a _**Ikana**_ \- Leo toma la motocicleta y se la entrega a Otabek.

-¿me la vas a dar?-pregunto el kazajo muy impresionado.

-solo es prestada, no te emociones, me la das cuando todo esto acabe, cuando Yuri y Jean se casen-

-muchas gracias- el kazajo abraza al chico de cabello café y este último se sonroja mucho.

-y….ya suel….suéltame idio…idiota- separa a Otabek de él y le da el casco y unos lentes para que vaya seguro a _**Ikana**_ –debes irte ya- lo mira muy sonrojado.

-cierto- toma la moto y sale de la _**Tienda de curiosidades**_ \- gracias por todo Leo, te veo en la boda-dice Otabek mientras se ponía el casco y los lentes para poder irse en la moto.

-si nos vemos- se despide y en ese momento se va Otabek muy rápido.

 **9:00 am.**

Otabek salió de la ciudad pero cuando ya estaba afuera recordó la carta que tenía que darle a la madre de Jean, era un correo urgente, así que tenía que enviarle la carta primero así que regreso a _**Clock Town.**_

 **9:10 am.**

El kazajo iba directamente a la casa de la familia a Jean para entregarle la carta a Nathalie que era de su hijo, pero mientras se dirigía a dicho lugar pudo ver a la mujer Leroy caminado hacia su hogar, así que antes de que entrara fue a hablar con ella.

-¡SEÑORA LEROY!-grita el kazajo corriendo hacia la mujer

-vaya, tú eres el que está buscando a Jean, ¿Qué tal va la búsqueda?, ¿lo encontraste?-pregunta de forma tranquila.

-solo tome esta carta señora- Otabek solo le entrego la carta.

-¿correo urgente?-pregunto la mujer tomando la carta y la abre y la empieza a leer y se sorprende un poco al ver la carta-¡ESTO…..! ¡ES DE JEAN!, ¿verdad?, ¡¿VERDAD?! –pregunto Nathalie algo histérica y toma al kazajo de los hombros.

-si señora, pero por favor cálmese- dice el kazajo tratando de calmar a la mujer

-¡MARAVILLOSO! ¡ERES TODO UN EXPERTO!-grita muy feliz Nathalie muy feliz.

-bien señora, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la boda de su hijo- sonríe un poco y se sube a su moto.

-espera pero te mereces una recompensa, al fin y al cabo has hecho un buen trabajo, has ayudado a esta podre mujer a encontrar a su hijo- dice la mujer deteniendo al kazajo.

-no hace falta señora- dice rechazando la oferta de la mujer.

-ya se- mete su mano en un bolsillo de su abrigo y saca una llave- toma esta llave es de la bodega de nuestra familia, cuando la boda termine te llevare a ese lugar, y puedes tomar todo lo que quieras de la bodega.

-bien señora, si eso es lo que quiere eso hare- toma la llave que le había entregado la mujer.

-y otra vez, muchas gracias joven- dice muy feliz y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-de nada, nos vemos mañana- dice arrancando la motocicleta y se va directamente a _**Ikana.**_

 **9:30 am.**

En el momento en el que llegó a _**Ikana**_ vio que era un lugar muy desolado y solitario era prácticamente unas ruinas, no creyó que alguien podría vivir en ese lugar.

Estaba muy perdido no sabía a donde ir en ese lugar, solo siguió el camino de forma lenta por si veía algo que le llamara la atención.

 **10:30 am.**

Siguió por todo el lugar hasta que llegó a una especie de prado, había mucho pasto, área verde, ese lugar se veía más vivo que lo que había visto hace poco, así que siguió de forma lenta por una especie de túnel que llevaba a un lago que estaba conectado con una cascada, era un bonito lugar, pero mientras Otabek estaba admirando el lugar pudo ver a JJ a lo lejos, estaba sentado alado de una roca grande que estaba alado de la cascada, así que se fue acercando a Jean.

-oye Jean- dice el kazajo para llamar la atención del canadiense.

-hola Otabek, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-estoy ayudándote a ti y a Yuri- deja la moto atrás de la roca y se sienta alado de Jean.

-gracias eres un buen amigo- sonríe muy alegre y abraza a Otabek poniendo su brazo atrás de su cuello.

\- y dime ¿porque estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar buscando a Víctor?

-eso hago estoy justamente afuera de su escondite-dice Jean levantándose del suelo- está utilizando este lugar como almacén de seguridad para guardar sus objetos robados, y si era Víctor, estábamos en lo cierto- dice el canadiense de forma seria -fue a la _**Tienda de curiosidades**_ anoche y lo seguí.

-si me lo dijo Leo- dice el kazajo entendiendo.

-el almacén donde guarda las cosas que roba está al otro lado de esta piedra- dice señalando una roca que estaba alado del lugar donde estaba sentado – solo Víctor y otro chico japonés pueden abrirla, el único modo de entrar es esperar a que Víctor o el otro chico lleguen, y yo voy a esperar- dice mirando el lugar algo molesto –volverá por aquí al atardecer, entonces será mi oportunidad- le dice mientras se vuelve a sentar.

-queras decir nosotros-dice el kazajo riéndose un poco y se sienta a su lado.

-¿te vas a quedar?-pregunto el canadiense algo impresionado.

-sí, claro que me voy a quedar-

-muchas gracias Otabek- dice mirándolo muy contento.

Los dos chicos se quedaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde allí escondidos esperando a que dieran las 6:00 pm para poder entrar al almacén de Víctor.

 **6:00 pm.**

Ya era la hora, en cualquier momento iban a llegar Víctor o el chico japonés que había visto Jean entrar el otro día junto a Víctor.

Así que los dos chicos se escondieron atrás de la roca y Jean se asomó un poco para ver si veía a alguien, y por suerte cuando lo hizo se acercaba el chico japonés a la roca, pero se veía que tenía algo con él y lo estaba escondiendo y miraba por los lados cada vez que podía.

Cuando el chico japonés estuvo muy cerca se acercó a la roca y después de golpear la roca tres veces pudo abrirse la puerta poco a poco y el chico japonés entro cuando estaba completamente abierta.

-es nuestra oportunidad, vamos Otabek- dice Jean corriendo hacia la puerta que fue abierta.

Otabek no dijo nada, solo lo siguió pero todo lo que estaba pasando se le hacía muy sospechoso, ¿Por qué solo apareció el chico japonés? ¿Dónde estaba Víctor? ¿Y por qué el chico dejo la puerta abierta si la pudo cerrar?, tenía muchas preguntas en ese momento, pero tenía que seguir a Jean para cuidarlo y que no le pase nada malo.

 **7:00 pm.**

El almacén de Víctor era muy grande la fachada estaba hecha de rocas como si fuera una mina, y el lugar había vasijas cajas y telas, pero eso no le tomo mucha importancia solo había una sola puerta así que el kazajo entro por esa puerta.

Al cruzar la puerta pudo ver a Jean quien estaba mirando algo de forma muy seria.

-Jean allí hay una máscara- dice Otabek mirando lo que estaba mirando el canadiense.

Lo que estaba mirando era una máscara que parecía estar hecha de oro, pero parecía estar adentro de una plataforma y no podía ser tomada de forma fácil, había una especie de vitrina que no dejaba que la tomaran.

-es la máscara del sol-dice Jean cambiando hacia la mascara

Pero mientras Jean caminaba hacia la máscara piso un interruptor que hizo que se activara una alarma que sonó tres veces, y lo que hizo esa alarma fue que la plataforma donde estaba la máscara se empezara a mover, y la máscara se iba hacia atrás de forma lenta.

-oh no-dijo Jean quien se desesperó un poco al ver como se alejaba la máscara.

Pero se abrió una puerta que estaba en el lado derecho de Jean, así que fue rápidamente hacia la puerta pero como dejo de pisar el interruptor eso hizo que se cerrara la puerta.

-¡PISA ESE INTERRUPTOR DEPRISA!-le grita Jean al kazajo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el kazajo

-¡HAY ALGO QUE HACE QUE LA PUERTA SOLO ESTE ABIERTA CUANDO ALGUIEN PRESIONA EL INTERRUPTOR!- le explica de forma alarmada.

Otabek fue hacia el interruptor y la puerta se abrió y Jean entro rápidamente a la habitación.

-debe de haber algún aparato en esta habitación que abra también la puerta-dice Jean buscando por toda la habitación una especie de interruptor.

Pero mientras buscaba pudo ver a su lado la máscara del sol adentro de la vitrina y se movía y Jean empezó a golpear la vitrina pero no se rompía.

-oooh la máscara-dijo Jean y pudo ver hacia donde se dirigía la máscara.

La máscara se dirige a lo que parecía una especie de abertura que iba a una parte de abajo.

-está intentando alejarla de nuestro alcance para escapar con ella, ¡TENEMOS QUE DARNOS PRISA!-dice Jean sabiendo que el chico japonés estaba preparando todo esto para llevarse la máscara del sol.

JJ busco por toda la habitación y vio que había una baldosa de diferente color, y lo piso y se abre otra puerta pero de la habitación de lado izquierdo.

-esto no está bien aquí no hay interruptor, en esa habitación debe de haber algún tipo de mecanismo en la otra habitación, ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUEDA TIEMPO!-dice JJ al kazajo.

-dios este chico, solo se lanza al peligro sin pensar en las consecuencias-susurra el kazajo y entra a la habitación y mira una palanca y la jala.

Este proceso lo hicieron por tres habitaciones más, y cuando llegaron a la última habitación la máscara casi cae en la abertura así que Jean la tomo con una gran sonrisa.

-la tengo es mía- dice sonriendo un poco.

-tenemos que irnos rápido para tu boda- dice el kazajo

-aún queda tiempo debemos volver al pueblo-contesta Jean

 **12:03 pm.**

Los dos salieron del almacén de Víctor, y tenían que llegar a _**Clock Town**_ para que Jean viera a Yuri en ese momento, si Víctor no estaba así debería estar con Yuri y eso podría ser peligroso.

-no vamos a llegar a tiempo- dice Jean muy frustrado.

-no te preocupes yo te llevo- dice tomando la mano de Jean y lo lleva a la moto que seguía allí- vamos a llegar rápido con esto-

-si vamos- sube dice encendiendo la moto y Jean se sube atrás de él y van en dirección a _**Clock Town**_

 **Cuarto Día.**

 **4:00 am.**

Habían llegado a _**Clock Town**_ muy tarde y ya era otro día y posiblemente Yuri este dormido o algo, el viaje había sido largo, ninguno de los dos sentía cansancio solo querían llegar con Yuri.

 **4:23 am.**

Llegaron a la _**Posada del puchero**_ y en el momento en el que vieron ese lugar Jean se bajó sin importarle que la moto estuviera andando, rodo un poco pero no le importo entro rápidamente al local y Otabek se detuvo y lo siguió.

-espera Jean idiota- detiene al canadiense.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jean desesperado.

-deja que hable con el primero tal vez no es bueno que hables con él, tu espera afuera de la habitación- dice calmando al chico.

-bien lo entiendo- se calma un poco y los dos subieron por la escalera al segundo piso, parecía que no había nadie, tenían suerte de que no estuviera la madre en casa quien sabe dónde podría estar.

-entrare yo primero- dice en voz baja Otabek ya que estaban cerca de la habitación de Yuri y Jean solo asiente con la cabeza.

Otabek entra a la habitación y vio el traje de novio de Yuri junto con la máscara de la luna, y Yuri estaba mirando por la ventana, aunque no podía verle la cara se podía deducir que estaba muy triste.

-¿Yuri?-pregunto el kazajo preocupado.

-ah, hola Otabek- al saber que su amigo estaba cerca se secó las lágrimas.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto acercándose a Yuri.

-no, no lo estoy- dice llorando muy fuerte

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto muy asustado el kazajo.

-me casare con Víctor- dice muy triste y desanimado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto muy impresionado

-Víctor vino, y me propuso matrimonio, le dije que no, pero mi madre me obligo, me dijo que si no aceptaba la propuesta de Víctor me iba a llevar muy lejos, y no poder ver a Jean nunca más- dice llorando

-¿y si Jean volviera?-pregunta abrazando a su amigo.

-pues claro que el compromiso de Víctor se rompería, pero Jean no está aquí, me hace falta, mi rey- dice muy triste y se da la vuelta otra vez mirando por la ventana.

-Yuri- tenía que decirle ya la verdad no le gustaba ver a su amigo así –alguien quiere verte- dice el kazajo y abre la puerta de la habitación para que entrara Jean y Otabek salió de la habitación.

Yuri al escuchar que la puerta se cerró pudo percibir un aroma que era muy familiar para él, pero no volteo.

-te conozco, es un olor familiar-decía sin voltear- hace…. Hace mucho… si aún éramos jóvenes, nos hicimos una promesa…. ¿no es así?- se escuchaba que estaba llorando- la máscara del sol y la luna… estaba muy contento, íbamos a intercambiarlas el día del _**carnaval del tiempo**_ -dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jean camino hacia Yuri y lo abrazo por detrás, lo rodea con sus brazos muy fuertes y Yuri pudo ver los tatuajes que tenía, esos tatuajes solo los tenia el, y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Yuri…. Siento llegar tarde-dice cerca del oído del rubio.

-bienvenido a casa…. Idiota-

Yuri en ese momento se da la vuelta y abraza a Jean mientras lloraba y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y fue correspondido de forma tierna y le acaricia el cabello con delicadeza.

Se separaron del beso y Yuri estaba llorando y puso su rostro en el pecho de Jean y le empieza a golpear muy fuerte.

-eres un idiota, ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto muy enojado.

-estaba recuperando esto- le muestra la máscara del sol.

-¿recuperando?-pregunta confundido.

-si el idiota de Víctor me la robo cuando fui al _**bar lácteo**_ , y como lo había perdido no aparecí otra vez, tenía que recuperarla y no quería que te preocuparas- le explica algo avergonzado.

-eres un idiota- le pega pero no de forma fuerte.

-pero así te gusto cariño- dice besándolo otra vez.

-sí y mucho-lo abraza muy fuerte

 **7:00 am**

Ya todo estaba solucionado y tranquilo, ya todo estaba bien, Jean había vuelto y era muy feliz con Yuri, y este último golpeo muchas veces al estúpido de Víctor, y un poco a Otabek por no decirle nada, pero el tiempo corría y tenían que preparar toda la boda.

Ya estaba todo listo, se iban a casar en la entrada del Sur de _**Clock Town**_ , las mesas, el decorado, las flores, los invitados ya estaban allí, y entre ellos estaba Seung, Leo, los padres de Jean, el abuelo de Yuri y su madre, quien al ver a Jean con su hijo lo golpeo muchas veces en la cara por abandonar a su hijo.

Pero fue perdonado porque Yuri era feliz, aunque su madre todavía no le agradaba, ya casi era hora de empezar con la boda, y Yuri se estaba arreglando en la _**Posada del Puchero**_ y Jean estaba esperándolo en el altar

-ahora él te va dejar- se ríe un poco Otabek quien tenía la máscara del sol en sus manos.

-cállate él no me dejara, él no es como yo- se ríe un poco el canadiense.

En el momento en el que empezó a sonar la música del la Marcha Nupcial Jean se puso nervioso pero decidió no mirar a Yuri porque sabía que se iba a poner más nervioso.

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibir a Yuri, Jean solo escuchaba que le decían que se veía muy hermoso, quería verlo pero sabía que si lo hacía se iba a poner nervioso así que espero a que llegara a su lado.

Y el momento llego, había llegado junto a Seung quien tenía la máscara de la luna en sus manos, y Yuri al ver a Jean sonrió, y le tomo la mano y al hacer eso Jean volteo a verlo y era como ver a un hermoso ángel.

El traje blanco le quedaba hermoso, se veía muy bien con el peinado que había escogido junto a Otabek, era muy hermoso.

La ceremonia empezó, el cura empezó a hablar pero Jean no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía el hombre, solo miraba todo el tiempo a Yuri, y este último se ponía nervioso y tampoco escuchaba al cura se nota que los dos se amaban de verdad.

-llego la hora de decir los votos- dice el cura mirando a los dos novios.

Jean fue el primero así que tomo la mano de Yuri con delicadeza.

-desde este momento, yo Jean Jacques Leroy, te tomo como mi mejor amigo para toda la vida, prometo honrarte, animarte y apoyarte durante nuestro camino juntos, cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos, prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida, te amare con toda mi alma- termina de hablar Jean y le pone el anillo a Yuri.

-es su turno joven- dice el cura mirando a Yuri.

-desde este momento, yo Yuri Plisetsky te tomo como mi mejor amigo para toda la vida, prometo honrarte, animarte y apoyarte durante nuestro camino juntos, cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos, prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida, te amare con toda mi alma- Yuri estaba muy avergonzado mientras hablaba pero lo pudo terminar y ponerle el anillo a Yuri.

-bien, con el poder que se me a concebido, yo los declaro, esposos, se pueden besar. Dice el cura con una gran sonrisa.

Jean toma a Yuri del rostro y lo besa de una forma muy adorable era un beso muy tierno y puro, se podía sentir todo el amor que sentían con ese beso, ahora si nada ni nadie los iban a separar porque ahora estaban juntos para siempre.

 **Bonus xDD**

La fiesta ya se estaba acabando, pero faltaba que Yuri lanzara el ramo, así que todas las chicas se juntaron para atrapar el ramo.

Seung estaba atrás mirando a las chicas junto a Otabek mientras hacían burlas de lo que estaba pasando.

Yuri lanzo el ramo muy fuerte, y paso de largo de las chicas, y callo justamente en las piernas de Seung, y el coreano al ver eso se sonroja mucho.

-bueno tú vas a ser el próximo en casarte- se ríe un poco el kazajo.

-sí, y creo que ya se con quién- dice el coreano muy apenado.

El kazajo entendió a que se refería el coreano, y los dos estaban muy apenados.

-¡TE LO DIJE OTABEK!- grita Yuri muy fuerte mientras era abrazado por Jean.


End file.
